In recent years, as magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses (hereinafter, “MRI apparatuses”, as necessary) have been developed so as to have a strong magnetic field, 3 tesla (“3T”) MRI apparatuses, for example, have become popular. 3T MRI apparatuses have a higher resonance frequency and a shorter Radio Frequency (RF) pulse wavelength to be transmitted than 1.5T MRI apparatuses. As a result, inhomogeneity is caused because, for example, the RF pulse having a shorter wavelength attenuates inside an examined subject (hereinafter, a “subject”). Due to this inhomogeneity, a phenomenon occurs to a significant extent where echo signals also become inhomogeneous. This phenomenon is referred to as inhomogeneity of a radio frequency magnetic field (hereinafter, a “B1 magnetic field”, as necessary).
Conventionally, as a method for reducing the inhomogeneity of a B1 magnetic field, a method using B1 shimming, for example, has been proposed by which an RF pulse is transmitted after the amplitude thereof and/or the phase thereof are corrected.